Friend
by Renji Isamu
Summary: Hanya teman, benarkah? (Sasuke x Gaara BL. Rated M. OOC maybe? Don't Like Don't Read! No-Bash!)


**Friend**

"Hanya teman. Benarkah?"

.

.

Sasuke x Gaara. BL. Rating M. Warning OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read! NO-BASH!

.

.

Renji Isamu 2020

.

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah SMP. Tepat sehari sebelum masuk sekolah ajaran baru. Gaara sebagai murid pindahan pada kelas 9 dan sangat kesulitan. Sebab Ayahnya yang _single parent _ harus dipindah tugaskan di luar kota, dan lingkungan yang dulu kurang kondusif untuk membiarkannya sendirian.

Ada lah. Dan itu bukan saatnya diceritakan langsung sekarang.

"Hei, kau..." kata Sasuke waktu itu. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tinggal sendirian. Kalau kau mau... gabung saja ke kosanku. Kita patungan nanti kalau bayar akhir bulan."

Gaara yang kekurangan dana dan keget biaya sewa di tangannya langsung menoleh ke pemilik kosan.

Pria tambun berkumis tebal itu memandang Sasuke. "Oh, kau mau begitu, Sas?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi tergantung orang yang kuajak... mau atau tidak."

Sekarang kembali ke Gaara. Tapi yang bersangkutan justru malah terlihat sungkan.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara," kata Gaara. "Tapi kau benar-benar tidak apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke santai. Dia tampak baru pulang dari les panahan waktu itu. Di punggungnya ada selonjong alat olahraga yang terbungkus. "Lagipula biaya sewa akan lebih ringan kalau berdua."

"Tapi tetap kumahali sedikit," tambah si pemilik kosan. "Kan berdua biaya listrik dan air bertambah..."

Sasuke justru tersenyum memesona karenanya. "Hmm... boleh. Tapi kan tetap lebih ringan," katanya. "Palingan hanya nambah berapa puluh yen kan?"

"Ya sudah, Nak. Kau _deal?"_ tanya si pemilik kosan ke Gaara.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi yang kutanya? Bagaimana kau ini..." desah si pemilik kosan.

"Kalau begitu, iya."

Dua tangan pun berjabat. Sepakat.

"_Deal..."_

Sehingga pada hari itu ada perjanjian yang terjadi. Sah. Tertandatangani langsung hitam di atas putih. Berstempel dan diberi materai pula. Padahal biasanya sistem administrasi kosan tidak seruwet itu.

Mungkin karena VVIP, Gaara berpikir positif saja saat menyetujui. Karena itu, dia pun menyeret koper masuk ke dalam kosan itu. Nomor 1005 AAH. Dan kuncinya bergemirincing di tangan Sasuke yang berkeringat.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke. Dan Gaara pun segera mengikutinya. "Kita masuk."

"Iya."

Di dalam sana ternyata lebih dari sekedar ekspektasi. Gaara menyebutnya VVIP ekstra eksklusif, malahan. Padahal cat di luar hampir pudar dan mengelupas... tapi ternyata di dalam sana tertata rapi layaknya tataan desainer interior handal.

Agak sempit, memang. Sebab ada banyak barang, furnitur, dan partisi. Namun jika kau melihat sisi estetikanya... ruangan ini termasuk rapi untuk ukuran kosan.

"Kau terlihat kaget sekali..." dengus Sasuke geli. Dia melirik sebentar ekspresi Gaara sebelum teman barunya itu duduk di sofa.

"Iya. Kau benar sekali..." kata Gaara tanpa sadar. "Mn. Maksudku ini lebih bagus daripada rumahku sebelumnya."

Sasuke menyuguhkan sebotol jus kalengan kepada Gaara. "Benarkah?"

"Lingkungan rumahku mengedepankan kanopi dan teras depan," kata Gaara. "Kalau depan bagus... pasti sudah dipandang kaya."

"Hahah... apa-apaan itu."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Sebab disana hanya ada satu sofa. Dan memang hanya tempat itu yang tersisa.

"Kosan ini sudah terkenal, tahu," kata Sasuke sebelum minum miliknya sendiri. "Kalau soal cat luar... kudengar-dengar baru minggu depan diperbaiki ulang."

"Oh..." desah Gaara. "Dan _by the way _makasih minumannya."

"Itu lebih apa-apaan lagi," cibir Sasuke. Membuat Gaara gagal minum tegukan pertama. "Kita kan sekarang serumah. Jadi apa-apa barang berdua. Nanti kita atur jadwalnya. Gantian mencuci, belanja, masak, bersih-bersih, menata barang, menyetrika baju, mengatur keuangan, dan sebagainya... setuju?"

"Hah?" bingung Gaara pada awalnya. "Tapi, oke... itu tidak buruk juga."

Sasuke senyum. "Kau lebih mudah diajak negoisasi dari bayanganku."

"Mn. Tapi aku tidak terlalu bisa mencuci baju," kata Gaara. "Kan dari dulu selalu kutaruh ke binatu."

"Oh... kau tipe anak manja rupanya."

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu?"

Gaara memandangi kaleng jusnya. " Soalnya ibuku meninggal sejak kecil. Kedua kakakku juga. Maksudku... mereka kecelakaan tunggal di mobil," katanya pelan. "Jadi sejak kecil aku selalu mencuci di binatu. Soalnya tidak sempat kalau disuruh mengurus rumah sendirian. Kan aku harus memasak dan—"

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu," sela Sasuke. "Jadi maaf."

Gaara langsung merasa baikan. "Jadi aku saja yang memasak, ya?" tawarnya. "Setiap hari tidak masalah. Kan aku biasa bangun pagi untuk buatkan sarapan Ayah."

"Ho..." desah Sasuke. "Boleh. Jadi aku mencuci dan?"

"Tentu saja menata barang, bersih-bersih dan menyetrika baju. Kan belanja, masak dan mengatur keuangan satu jalur," kata Gaara. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak kali ini.

Mereka bertatapan.

Sedetik kemudian, dia malah ingin tertawa.

"Hei... kenapa..." desah Gaara cemas. "Kau menyepelekan masakanku, ya? Tapi aku yakin dengan kemampuanku kok—"

"Tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke. Dia lalu minum lagi. "Aku hanya... merasa baru temukan pasangan yang tepat dalam hidup. Hahaha..."

DEG.

"A-Apa katamu?"

Gaara merona.

Sasuke tertawa lebih keras.

"Pasangan yang tepat dalam hidup. Memang kenapa?" kata Sasuke tanpa dosa. "Kan kita memang akan hidup bersama satu rumah. Dengan kau yang hebat masak dan aku jago bersih-bersih... rasanya keputusan spontanku mengajakmu tadi patut kupuji sendiri. Hoho..."

"Apa-apaan..."

"Jadi, minum saja jusnya..." seloroh Sasuke. "...setelah itu baru kubantu menata barang di kamar kita. Kan letaknya di lantai atas. Memang kau bisa... mengangkat semuanya sendirian?"

Perkataan Sasuke selalu mengandung kesingkat-padatan isi kinerja sejak tadi. Hingga tanpa sadar... Gaara pun secara otomatis teralihkan.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Gaara. "Jadi terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Malam pertama di kosan yang Gaara sebut ekstra eksklusif... dia benar-benar nyaman dengan kasurnya. Sebab sejak awal memang ukuran untuk dua orang dan seprainya dari beledu... pun menghadap pemandangan luar yang terdiri dari kebun bunga.

Dinding disana dari kaca. Tepat lurus di depan kamar. Tirainya disingkap, dan dijepiti. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk membaca dengan kacamata.

Di sisinya.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Sambil menilik sedikit lewat selimutnya yang sebatas hidung.

"Sudah jelas belum, kau lihat?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku... ternyata mengganggu."

"Tidak juga," kata Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya sedang sangat menikmati momen pertama punya teman tidur."

DEG

"A-Apa?"

Gaara refleks merona lagi.

"Punya teman tidur, kau dengar?" kata Sasuke. Kali ini dia menoleh ke Gaara yang terlihat tertangkap basah. "Kan biasanya aku tidur jam 11 malam karena terjaga sendirian. Tapi sekarang rasanya lebih menyenangkan kalau ingin membaca lebih lama."

"B-Begitu, ya..." kata Gaara. Dia segera beralih fokus melihat langit kamar. Tak lagi menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi aku penasaran kau baca apa sejak tadi. Maksudku, kan hari pertama sekolah baru besok."

"Ah, ini..." desah Sasuke. "Cuma kosakata Bahasa Jerman dan percakapannya."

"Apa? Jerman?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa Jerman? Kan kita tidak ada jadwal—"

"Ah, aku belum cerita..." kata Sasuke. Menutup buku. Lalu tiduran menghadap Gaara. "Kalau di aku... keluargaku pecah jadi dua karena cerai."

"Hah? Cerai...?"

"Kakakku ikut Ibu ke Jerman dan aku bertahan disini karena Ayah," cerita Sasuke. "Kan Ayahku dosen kampus. Tapi setiap liburan musim panas aku ke Jerman. Jadi harus segera lancar kalau ingin bermain seru dengan Kakak."

Sasuke terlihat dewasa sejak awal bertemu. Namun setelah cerita seperti ini, dia seperti adik biasa yang punya kakak kesayangan.

"Oh, begitu."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Dan mendadak dia terkekeh pelan. "Ah, ya... menurutku bekal buatanmu tadi enak sekali. Tapi aku baru ingat bilang..."

DEG

"Hah?"

"Bekal buatanmu tadi sore. Kan itu pertama kalinya aku makan masakanmu," kata Sasuke. "Sampai-sampai teman se-_band_ ku ikut rebutan memakannya. Walaupun lain kali aku ingin ekstra tomat."

"Ah, itu..."

"Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa tahu jadwal pergiku lagi?"

Ditanya begitu. Memori Gaara langsung _flashback _ ke siang hari. Tepat setelah Sasuke membantunya bersih-bersih dan menata barang di lemari... ada memo yang jatuh dari pintunya. Tulisannya... _'Senin sore jam 4. Latihan Band untuk festival.' _Tepat Saat Sasuke pamit keluar membeli pit gitar baru.

Gaara pun segera membuka-buka isi kulkas. Yang ternyata ada persediaan beberapa bahan makanan... padahal awalnya ia berpikir negatif nihil karena Sasuke hidup sendirian sebelumnya.

Tapi dari makanan sisa kemarin yang dibekukan, rasa-rasanya Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang suka bergaya hidup hemat sekali pun repot sedikit.

Masak tiap dua hari sekali misalnya? Dan makan dengan menu yang sama dan telah dibekukan di dalam kulkas.

Tinggal memanaskan tiap lapar. Singkatnya.

"Oh, begitu..." kata Sasuke. Begitu mendengar cerita Gaara.

"Waktu pulang kau kan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi," kata Gaara. "Jadi kupikir... seperti Ayah yang gugup pergi kerja lagi. Aku jadi refleks siapkan bekal rumahan."

"Hahaha... otomatis, hm?"

Gaara sedikit merona. "J-Jangan menghinaku," belanya. "Ayah sendiri yang biasa memintaku. Kan kita harus hidup hemat. Jadi aku—"

"Iya, aku tahu," sela Sasuke. "Jadi terima kasih. Sampai-sampai aku kaget melihat kotak bekalku yang sudah terlalu lama di lemari piring. Mendadak di sebelah tas gitarku. Berkat itu, aku jadi tidak makan di luar dan menghabiskan uang."

Gaara memutus kontak mata. "Mn. Oke."

"Disana Ayahmu pasti mengharapkan," kata Sasuke. "Bekal buatanmu yang biasanya. Maksudku."

"Aku juga... berpikir begitu," desah Gaara tanpa sadar. "Tapi—"

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah kesini?"

DEG

"Apa?"

Gaara menoleh ke Sasuke. Refleks.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita tidak masalah. Toh kau memang harus hati-hati pada orang yang belum ada sehari kau kenali," kata Sasuke secepatnya.

"Tidak, aku..." desah Gaara. "Tidak masalah dengan itu. Karena sebelum kesini, sebenarnya kami bertengkar hebat."

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke. "Masalah apa memangnya?"

Gaara menoleh horor ke Sasuke.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau sendiri tidak keberatan."

Kata-kata Sasuke... sejak awal selalu menerima kehadiran dan pola kehidupannya sebaik itu. Tak seperti penampilannya yang agak serampangan dan tidak rapi. Nyatanya Gaara merasa bisa langsung percaya meski baru bertemu beberapa jam.

"Ayahku ingin menikah lagi." kata Gaara.

"Wah... bukankah itu berita bagus?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tapi dengan laki-laki juga. Tiba-tiba sekali..."

Seketika wajah Sasuke dihias pias. "Apa?" kagetnya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ayah mengaku sudah berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu sejak lama. Dia sama-sama duda dan punya anak satu seumuranku," jelasnya. "Namanya Minato dan anaknya Naruto. Mereka orang blasteran Amerika dan berambut pirang yang suka sekali berbahasa alien. Jadi aku sangat kaget, jujur saja..."

"Jadi, kau..." desah Sasuke. "Kesini itu untuk kabur atau semacamnya?"

Gaara diam. Dia tampak seperti tertangkap basah baru mencuri sesuatu. "Kurang lebih," jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak separah itu, kok. Sebelum pergi aku tinggalkan memo akan pulang kalau sudah siap. Aku juga mencuri satu kartu kredit milik Ayah. Yang aku minta jangan diblokir tentunya. Dan sementara ini aku Cuma ingin merenung sendiri dulu..."

"Begitu," kata Sasuke. Lantas tersenyum tipis. "Tidak buruk. Kalau begitu pernyaman saja dirimu. Nanti kalau kau mau pulang lagi... setidaknya buatkan memo untukku juga. Haha... kan untuk lebih menerima ditinggal sendiri lagi."

Gaara merona tipis. "A-Apaan," katanya. "Dapat sehari semalam saja belum. Sudah bilang begitu. Aku kan hanya cerita dan tidak bilang akan pergi."

"Ho, baguslah," desah Sasuke lalu menghadap langit dan memejamkan mata. "Kupikir aku akan cepat kehilangan dan menduda juga seperti Ayahmu."

DEG

"A-Apa?"

"Bercanda. Ayo tidur..." ajak Sasuke. Lalu melanjut tidur, begitu saja.

.

.

.

Waktu itu, hanyalah awal. Gaara merasakan perubahan yang begitu hebat sejak dia berada bersama dengan Sasuke. Meski baru dua bulan sekarang. Dia tahu seluk beluk kehidupan sahabatnya itu hampir semua. Mulai hobi panahan dan nge-_band_ nya sebagai gitaris dan vokalis... dikenalkan ke teman-temannya... kegilaannya terhadap bersih-bersih dan tomat... kesukaannya membaca dan begadang malam... bahkan celana boxernya yang ternyata bermotif loreng-loreng semua.

Sasuke hanya agak mengerikkan dilihat mata. Tapi fakta yang ada sifat sahabatnya itu sangat terbuka dan dia punya banyak teman. Dia juga suka membantu, mengerti, dan menghargai pekerjaan orang lain. Bahkan memuji dan menggoda mereka saat bosan. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Dan kini, Gaara juga tahu kalau dia hanya nonton TV di akhir bulan. Katanya, Cuma untuk selingan. Kalau berita, ternyata Sasuke lebih suka baca dari koran.

"Wah... remotnya rusak," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Padahal kupikir tadi malam masih baik-baik saja setelah disenggol jatuh kucing itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Yang baru saja keluar dapur dengan membawa dua porsi sarapan pagi.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan remot setengah hancur di tangan. Di depannya televisi masih buram. Bukan karena boster atau semacamnya. Melainkan karena salah pencet menu program sebelum dirusak kucing.

"Ini... sepertinya rusak," ulang Sasuke. Sembari mengotak-atik benda itu. "Padahal ada acara pencarian _band _baru berbakat yang ingin kutonton. Kan sekarang final..."

Gaara melepas apron dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Boleh kulihat?"

Remot pun berpindah tangan.

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Kalau sekedar mencari masalahnya dimana mungkin iya," kata Gaara. "Tapi nanti tinggal bilang kalau mau diperbaiki."

"Begitu."

"Kau tidak suka elektronik, ya?" tanya Gaara. Tanpa alih fokus dari remot itu sedikit pun. Jemarinya masih otak-atik. Dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Jiwaku kan dominan seni. Aku suka panahan, bahasa, dan musik," kata Sasuke pede. "Jadi wajar kan kalau tidak suka teknik."

"Oh, iya... lupa," kata Gaara. Lalu mendesah pelan. "Jadi harus ganti kabel yang ini..."

"Mana?"

Gaara menunjuk sebuah kabel "Kabel biru mungil ini. Kelihatannya sepele memang, tapi kalau itu rusak... semua koneksi sistemnya akan terputus."

"Ho..."

"Nanti akan kubawa ke tukangnya sambil belanja," kata Gaara. "Tapi hari ini mungkin kau tidak bisa nonton final. Bagaimana?"

"Begitu," kata Sasuke agak kecewa. Tapi senyum tipis tetap muncul di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Nanti biar aku download saja tayangan ulangnya dari internet."

"Hah?"

"Sesekali main _wifi_ di kantin sekolah tidak buruk juga. Jadi kau tidak perlu buatkan aku bekal berangkat nanti," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana?"

Mereka memang terbiasa negoisasi. Sasuke pun sering memanggilnya istri kesayangan. Sampai-sampai kalau tidak bisa makan bekal buatannya, sahabatnya itu pasti akan izin dulu sebelum makan makanan luar.

Tentu saja kantin termasuk dalam hitungan.

"Oke."

"Tenang saja. Nanti sore aku akan makan masakanmu lagi, hm?"

Sasuke beranjak setelah menepuk kepalanya. Pun dia berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah mematikan tombol boster. _Klik._

"Hah?"

Gaara mengelus pucuk kepalanya sendiri karena bingung.

Dari awal kesini, dia memang sering ditepuk begitu. Walau tidak tahu alasannya. Toh itu juga bukan hal yang tabu. Justru malah nyaman sekali. Hanya saja, kalau ingat Ayahnya di rumah pernah melakukan itu ke Minato... rasanya kenyamanan itu sirna sekejap karena tidak mengenakkan dilihat mata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Gaara pun berinisiatif mengatakannya ketika berangkat sekolah.

"Bisa kau berhenti menepuk kepalaku?"

"Kenapa memang?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya.

Mereka tetap berjalan beriringan.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja aku sedikit terganggu."

"Ho... yang benar yang mana memang?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Gaara memandang jalanan. "Dua-duanya benar. Hanya saja... aku sering melihat Ayah melakukan itu ke pacar lelakinya," katanya pelan. "Aku jadi merasa risih kalau ingat."

"Begitu," kata Sasuke. "Baiklah."

"Kau tidak tersinggung, kan?"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan tertawa. "Hahah... apa-apaan. Hal sepele begitu kenapa tersinggung?"

"Mn. Tidak tahu," kata Gaara. "Aku hanya khawatir. Kan niatku hanya menjaga perasaan orang lain."

"Ah... benar-benar istri yang pengertian," kekeh Sasuke. Tapi itu justru membuat Gaara beraura aneh. "Apa kau terganggu juga kupanggil begitu selama ini?"

Gaara merona. Dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa begitu sejak awal.

"Tidak juga," jawab Gaara. "M-Mungkin karena Ayah tidak pernah melakukan itu ke pacar lelakinya. Tapi... kalau orang lain dengar, tetap saja akan aneh. Iya kan?"

"Mungkin?"

Gaara memutus kontak mata lagi dan lurus ke depan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan itu juga, Sasuke. Jangan buat orang lain salah paham."

"Baiklah."

Seringan itu. Semudah itu.

Sasuke juga kelihatan tidak kecewa hanya karena itu. Persis seperti sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini Gaara sendiri yang merasa segan. Sebab panggilan itu sudah dari hari pertama... dia dengar.

"Atau kalau melakukannya tidak di depan orang lain, tidak apa," kata Gaara kemudian. "Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke pun mendengus geli. "Baiklah..."

_Brugh!_

Gaara melotot kala dirangkul di leher.

"Eh? Sasuke!"

Layaknya sahabat pada umumnya saat bercanda. Lengan Sasuke tergantung begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya. Pun waktu itu mereka lalu tertawa bersama, meski Gaara canggung.

"Nanti kuajari kelas panahan... kalau kau bingung, hm?"

"Hah? Jadi kau mau ikut kelasku, begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan mentor. Jadi terserahku mau ikut kelas mana..."

"Wah... benar tidak apa-apa kalau begitu?"

"Asal kau mau masak menu terenak lagi akhir pekan ini," kata Sasuke senang. "Maksudku bacon. Kita kan sudah lama tidak makan daging..."

"Wah... tapi itu kan menguras pengeluaran, Sasuke?"

"Tidak masalah. Sekali-sekali..." kata Sasuke. "Toh waktu itu aku juga ditransfer Ayah, hm?"

"Baiklah... terserah kau saja."

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

Rencana kadang tinggal rencana.

Sebab kronologinya singkat, namun begitu menguras jiwa Gaara seluruhnya.

Siangnya, pulang sekolah. Gaara berpisah dengan Sasuke di stasiun kereta. Dia mau belanja dan meminta reparasi remot. Sementara Sasuke akan latihan _band _bersama teman-teman karibnya.

Di pintu masuk, sebenarnya firasat kurang baik itu sudah ada.

Gaara merasa mual. Padahal biasanya tidak begitu. Dia kira itu biasa. Kelelahan, banyak pikiran atau semacamnya. Namun ternyata, kondisinya lebih parah dari itu.

BRAKH!

Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar... begitu turun dari kereta, keluar stasiun, justru malah ngeloyor ke jalan raya begitu saja dan berakhir dihantam bemper sebuah mobil KFC.

Gaara tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Yang dia lihat hanya kabur. Kerumunan orang-orang yang buram jelas. Suara-suara yang berisik dan dipenuhi suara dengingan gaib. Sebelum kemudian sirine berbunyi dari kejauhan dan dirinya diangkat entah kemana.

"Cepat-cepat! Ke UGD sebelah utara! Dan siapkan tranfusi darah untuk pasien ini!"

"Ya tuhan! Darahnya banyak sekali anak ini!"

"Astaga lihat itu! Tangannya hancur!"

"Hei, mulutmu! Jangan bilang sembarangan kau!"

Nyatanya, setelah gelap dan terbit lampu. Gaara melihat segerombol wajah-wajah teman sekelas mengintar ranjangnya. Mereka terlihat sedih. Mata para perempuan dipenuhi merah sehabis menangis dan di tangan mereka ada parcel dan buket bunga.

Mereka menjenguk kondisinya bersama. Sebagai perwakilan, dan bilang bahwa dirinya telah tertidur seminggu lebih.

Benar-benar menakjubkan. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dirinya keluar dari stasiun itu.

"Aku kecelakaan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, Gar..." kata Ino. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum miris padanya dan meneteskan air mata lagi. "Kau langsung dioperasi begitu sampai di UGD. Dan kata dokter tulang tanganmu fraktur lumayan parah. Jadi harus mengalami perawatan intensif untuk kesembuhannya."

"Apa?"

Waktu baru melihat tangan kanannya yang diberi gips tebal dan kain penyangga. Rasanya tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa... kala dia tadi tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Oh... begitu..." desah Gaara begitu sadar. "Tapi—"

_Biaya operasinya? Rawat inapnya? Perawatan tulangnya? _

_ Dari siapa?_

_ Hei.. jangan bilang..._

DEG

"Kenapa, Gar?" tanya Sakura. Teman Gaara yang lain.

Gaara pun menoleh ke gadis bersemir pink itu. "Sasuke," katanya singkat. "Dimana Sasuke? Ada yang tahu dimana dia?"

Wajah Gaara sudah penuh oleh kecemasan. Jantungnya berdebaran. Dia takut. Ketar-ketir. Kalut. Panik. Dan saat itu terjadi... seorang dokter dengan dua suster di belakangnya masuk ruangan. Diikuti Sasuke, yang membawa sekeresek makanan.

"Permisi..."

Teman-teman sekelas Gaara pun langsung membuat jalan.

"Ah, maaf, Dok," kata Ino. "Kami lupa kalau sudah lama disini. Kami akan keluar sekarang."

"Iya. Tidak masalah," kata si dokter. "Yang penting izinkan saya mengecek kondisi pasien dulu, ya?"

"Baik..."

Teman-teman sekelas Gaara pun berlalu setelah itu.

Gaara bahakan tidak ingat ada yang menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan 'semoga cepat sembuh' ketika melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sahabatnya itu senyum. Duduk di kursi tamu satu-satunya dan tidak terlihat terbebani sedikit pun.

"Sasuke, kau... jangan bilang sudah melakukan apa yang kupikirkan." kata Gaara begitu dokter dan dua susternya keluar lagi.

"Hm? Memang apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sembari membuka isi kreseknya yang ternyata penuh sashimi. _Fast food _tentunya. Tapi Gaara bahkan tidak ingat juga bahwa dia pernah bilng menu itu favoritnya.

"Kau pakai kartu kredit Ayahku kan... untuk membayar semuanya?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu..." kekeh Sasuke geli. "Baru bangun dari kecelakaan besar dan tanganmu begitu... malah mikir uang. Bukannya bersyukur bisa selamat. Dasar..."

"Aku serius..."

Gaara melengos waktu disuapi. Sendok itu oleng dan sashiminya nyaris jatuh ke atas dadanya.

Sasuke pun meletakkan sendok lagi. "Kau tahu? Remotku sudah jadi tiga hari lalu," katanya mengawali. "Baju seragammu yang sobek sudah dijahitkan yang baru, tas dan buku-bukumu hanya lecet sedikit... walau kartu kredit yang kau cemaskan memang patah jadi dua terseret ban mobil."

DEG

"A-Apa?"

"Tapi tidak perlu cemas lagi. Semuanya sudah beres. Kau tinggal jalani saja sisa rawat inap dan perawatan tulangmu, hm?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban tegas itu langsung membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Kau... pakai uangmu, kan?" tanya Gaara ketar-ketir. "Pasti iya. Jadi tolong jujur, Sasuke. Nanti aku bisa rinci semua jumlahnya untuk kuganti sedikit-sedikit."

"Hei... hei... jangan pikirkan itu dulu," kata Sasuke. "Bukankah yang paling penting itu kesembuhanmu?"

Gaara membuang muka.

"Aku mau pulang saja..." kata Gaara. Keras kepala. "Aku tidak mau rawat inap dan di kosan saja. Aku tidak mau perawatannya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menguras uangmu lebih banyak."

"Hei, kau ini..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Ah, benar-benar... pikir Sasuke. Situasi saat ini benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Gaara yang kolot sekali menentangnya. Padahal dia sudah memperkirakan itu sejak awal bertemu.

"Kau yakin?"

"N-Nanti aku baru perawatan tulang kalau sudah menghubungi Ayah."

Seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Atau kenaifan seorang remaja lelaki yang tak terduga.

"Soal itu... aku sudah mencoba menghubungi."

DEG

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Gaara. Dia menoleh dengan raut horor sekali lagi.

"Nomor telponnya yang ada di buku sejarahmu kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Tapi itu sudah tidak aktif."

DEG

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi itu adalah fakta."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Sasuke kembali menyodorkan sesuap sashimi. "Makan saja dulu. Dan jalani saja saran dokter. Kau masih ada aku, hm?"

"T-Tidak..."

Gaara menggeleng. Sasuke mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Kau mau tulangmu remuk sekalian?"

DEG

Wajah Sasuke keras.

Sangat marah.

Gaara pun diam karenanya.

"Sudah pernah kubilang, kan... pekan lalu aku baru ditransfer uang oleh Ayah. Jadi tenang saja. Semuanya sudah beres. Dan kalaupun uangku habis... aku bisa jelaskan. Toh ayahku bisa dihubungi. Dia di dekat sini dan sudah kuceritkan tentang kau," omel Sasuke. Dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. "Dia bahkan berniat menjengukmu kesini meski sebentar-sebentar. Mengerti?"

DEG

"Sasuke..."

Gaara justru meneteskan air mata saat itu. Baru kali pertama. Dia yang dulu pergi kini malah merasa benar-benar ditinggalkan. Dan terbuang. Pun mungkin ayahnya sudah menikahi si Minato itu tanpa peduli dia akan kembali kapan.

Jujur perih.

Perih sekali.

Dada ini.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Gaara sudah boleh pulang. Luka-lukanya berkurang, meski baru bisa melepas penyangganya dua minggu lagi untuk kesembuhan total. Dokter bilang, fraktur tulangnya memang agak manja dan butuh kehati-hatian kalau mau pulih seperti semula.

Berat hati atau tidak, Gaara tetap melakukannya seperti saran. Dia pun harus berhenti memakai infus dan fokus memasukkan nutrisi sehari-hari lewat makan. Tentu saja kesulitan. Sebab kidal dan tak biasa lebih menyusahkan dari bayangan.

"Aku mau makan roti saja kalau begini," kata Gaara ketika di taksi. "Maksudku, kau jadi tidak harus menyuapiku setiap hari..."

Sasuke yang semula tidur bersedekap dan menyandarkan kepala di jendela pun terbangun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," kata Gaara. "Lagipula... aku juga harus minta maaf lagi untuk tugas-tugasku di kosan. Kau sudah tidak pernah kumasakkan dan aku malah menambah-nambahi pekerjaanmu... kan?"

"Tidak masalah..." kata Sasuke. "Toh ini sudah masuk liburan sekolah. Jadi tidak ada beban pikiran di kepalaku."

"Itu kau. Beda aku," kata Gaara. "Aku harus segera mengerjakan ujian susulan, Sasuke. Jadi harus cepat-cepat bisa masuk."

"Hmph, begitu."

"Mn. Pokoknya begitu."

"Baiklah."

Meskipun saat sudah sampai rumah... Gaara lupa. Dia sudah tidak mandi dua minggu lebih. Di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dia terbaring selama ini. Namun di rumah, aktifitas harus seperti biasa dan tidak ada manja-manja lagi karena infus pun sudah pergi.

"A-Anu... Sasuke—"

DEG

Gaara sengaja berhenti ketika sadar. Dia tak mungkin minta ditelanjangi kan... Cuma untuk mandi? Walhasil... handuk di _headstick _pun dia remas. Hampir saja. Hampir saja di bilang yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa?"

DEG

Sayangnya, ya ini. Sasuke sudah dengar karena tepat menata isi koper di belakangnya.

"T-Tidak jadi," kata Gaara. Lalu segera menyeret kaki ke kamar mandi. "Aku Cuma mau tanya handuk dimana tapi sudah ketemu ini."

Di dalam, Gaara segera duduk di toilet. Dia menekan dadanya yang berdebaran. Aneh sekali. Hampir saja. Benar-benar hampir saja, ya tuhan!

"Tapi, aku benar-benar... tidak bisa."

Gaara merenung begitu lama. Dia mencoba melepas pakaiannya sendiri, tapi nihil.

"Akh!"

Yang ada, jadinya malah menggeram ngilu gara-gara frakturnya yang belum sembuh.

Tok-tok.

DEG

"Hei, kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dari luar sana.

Gaara pun tertegun.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja!" serunya segera. "S-Sungguh kok. Aku baik-baik saja!"

CKLEK.

DEG

"Kau... jangan membuatku khawatir," kata Sasuke. Yang langsung melihatnya dari atas ke bawah... dan masih lengkap berpakaian padahal sudah masuk sejak tadi. "Apa yang terjadi...? Kau mau mandi?"

Gaara melengos. "Tidak kok," sangkalnya. "Aku cuma mau BAB—"

"Oh... kau mau mandi rupanya," sela Sasuke. Yang langsung masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang. Bahkan juga berjongkok di depan Gaara dengan sigapnya. "Butuh bantuan?"

Gaara merona tipis. "Kubilang aku Cuma mau BAB—"

"Jadi mau mandi kapan? Nanti sore saja? Besok? Atau tidak usah mandi saja selamanya?"

"Bodoh..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau butuh bantuan bilang..." katanya. "Mau sekarang atau besok tetap saja kau harus mandi, kan? Atau kau mau benar-benar menunggu dua minggu lagi sampai saatnya melepas kain peganganmu?"

"Ugh iya aku butuh!" seru Gaara. Menjerit dan memelototi Sasuke tapi dengan memerah penuh. "Tapi—kau tahu... aku jadi merasa seperti bayi raksasa kalau sampai minta kau untuk membuka bajuku—"

"Hahaha..."

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha..."

Pada akhirnya, Gaara menyerah juga. Dia meremas bahu Sasuke kala ditelanjangi pertama kali. Dia bahkan menjewer telinganya karena tertawa sekali lagi.

"B-Berani-beraninya..." geram Gaara. "Awas saja kalau kau bilang soal ini ke teman-teman." ancamnya.

"Soal apa?" goda Sasuke. "Kulitmu yang ternyata semulus bayi sungguhan tapi bau keringat setebal dosa?"

DEG

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sana mandi," kata Sasuke. Lalu menenteng setiap atribut pakaian Gaara di tangan kirinya. "Dan panggil saja kalau butuh bantuan lagi, hm?"

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Gaara kesal. "Sana pergi dan siapkan saja pakaianku! Jangan disini!"

"Ho... pemarahnya...," kata Sasuke. Mendadak malah tertarik mendekat dan mengerjainya lebih parah. "_By the way _istriku ternyata seksi sekali..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Gaara.

DEG

Membuat Gaara terpatung beku kali ini.

"Jadi... kugendong dan kumandikan atau berjuang sendiri seterusnya?" tawar Sasuke. Lalu melirik ke bawah. Tepat ke paha Gaara yang mengapit benda terlarang di tengahnya. Lalu ke pergelangan kaki Gaara yang ternyata mengilu biru.

Pantas saja sejak tadi dia menyeret kaki kemana-mana. Ternyata ada bekas hantaman lain yang ada disana. Tersembunyi di balik panjangnya celana pasien selama ini. Dan lebarnya lumayan luas juga.

"Kau... keterlaluan..." kata Gaara. Matanya berkaca-kaca kala membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Aku sudah begini... masih saja kau kerjai."

"Aku serius..." kata Sasuke. "Salah sendiri tidak jujur sejak awal. Untungnya aku lumayan peka dengan kondisimu, hm?"

"Iya. Peka tapi tega. Tidak salah kan?"

"Haha..." tawa Sasuke pelan. "Jadi... kuulangi. Mau kugendong dan kumandikan atau berjuang sendiri seterusnya?"

"Bodoh..."

Gaara masih kesal rupanya.

Sasuke pun meletakkan pakaian Gaara ke sandaran toilet. Lalu menuntun tangan kanan Gaara ke lehernya. "Kalau begitu pegangan disini," katanya tenang. Tetap berusaha kalem menghadapi Gaara yang seemosi itu. "Dan jangan protes. Tahan sedikit rasa sakitnya kalau tanganmu terdesak dadaku nanti.

"Ugh..."

Mau malu atau tidak. Nyatanya Gaara benar-benar digendong seperti tuan puteri saat itu. Telanjang. Dan dia tanpa sadar membalas tatapan Sasuke selama berjalan menuju _bath up. _

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dan Gaara melengos dengan muka merona yang begitu tebal.

Waktu itu, Gaara benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mengartikan debaran lembut dalam dadanya apalagi mengakui. Namun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, jujur dia nyaman di tangan familiar sahabatnya ini. Yang menyentuhnya, perlahan dan penuh-penuh. Mulai dari ujung rambut yang dishampo hingga ujung kaki yang disabun. Semuanya terasa.

Dia merona. Pun dia yakin Sasuke merasakan perbedaan interaksi mereka dari hari biasanya. Namun baik, sahabatnya itu tidak bicara apapun apalagi menggodainya selama mandi masih berlangsung. Tapi tentu dia tak mengizinkan menyentuh satu yang terlarang di bawah sana.

"A-Aku bisa sendiri..." kata Gaara cepat-cepat. Dia melengos dan tak mau menatap Sasuke. "Mn. Kau menggosok rambutku saja. A-Aku masih bisa sendiri kalau ini."

"Menggunakan tangan kanan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Setelah ini kau makan..."

DEG

"Mn. T-Tidak apa-apa—"

"Ah, begitu..."

Mereka diam.

Gaara sendiri merasa bodoh setelahnya.

Dia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian meremas kerahnya. "Ya sudah, tolong..." katanya. Salah tingkah. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua kakinya bergeliatan di bawah air. "Tapi, s-seperlunya... mengerti, kan?"

Mereka bertatapan.

Sasuke tidak tersenyum, tapi wajahnya seolah mengatakan... _kau bisa percaya padaku ternyata. _Dan itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ughhmn..."

Gaara sudah menduga... dia pasti langsung terpejam refleks begitu Sasuke memulainya. Dia menggigit bibir. Wajahnya merah penuh seluruhnya. Hingga tak menyadari, bahwa Sasuke meniti tiap detail ekspresinya saat itu.

Otot yang menegang. Nafas yang berisik. Dan geraman nikmat yang—tentu—tetap dirasakan mau seperlunya atau tidak jenis sentuhan itu.

"A-Ahhh... Sasuke—"

DEG

Gaara tertohok horor. Dia segera membenturkan wajah ke bahu Sasuke. Malu luar biasa. Dan rasanya ingin segera menghilang dari sana.

Di bawah sana Sasuke berhenti menggosoknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku sampah..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu. Tidak ada yang sampah disini."

Gaara tetap menggeleng pelan disana. Dia meremas geram lengan Sasuke. "K-Kau tidak dengar, ya... s-suaraku..." katanya. "Bohong kalau tidak. D-Dan... sekarang aku pasti seperti banci di matamu. Iya kan?"

Sasuke membelai lembut belakang kepala Gaara. "Tidak. Hei..." katanya meyakinkan. "Kau kan sedang membutuhkannya. Anggap saja aku ini benda pembersih, mengerti, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau itu manusia, Bodoh..."

Sasuke menghela napas setelahnya. "Jadi mau berhenti disini saja?" tanyanya. "Tadi baru separuh, tapi... kalau kau sudah tidak bisa mau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau minum saja," bisik Gaara sepelan angin. "Pokoknya aku hanya mau mandi sehari sekali dan Cuma minum selama dua minggu ini. Jangan sampai kau kesulitan mengurusku, Sasuke." pintanya. "Mana bisa aku membayangkan kau juga membantuku kalau buang air, iya kan..."

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Bodoh..."

"Tapi dua minggu itu tidak sebentar," kata Sasuke. "Kau bilang saja kalau suatu saat lapar. Mengerti?"

"Bodoh..." kata Gaara. Dia mendongak pelan-pelan dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau ini tidak jijik denganku, ya?"

"Justru kau yang bodoh," balas Sasuke saat itu. Tak terduga. "Mana ada jijik denganmu setelah selama ini. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Tapi kan... kau termasuk baru mengenalku—"

"Dasar rumit sekali..."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tampak geram kali ini. "Pokoknya aku tidak jijik kepadamu. Titik," katanya tegas. "Dan faktanya begitu. Mengerti?"

"A-Apa?"

"Jadi, mau kuselesaikan bersih-bersihnya atau tidak?"

DEG

Gaara melengos.

"I-Itu... tidak usah, Sas—"

"Hari ini hanya pertama," sela Sasuke. "Kalau sekarang tidak mau tahan. Berikut-berikutnya bagaimana, hm?"

Mereka berpandangan lagi.

Gaara merona hebat. Dia tampak ingin memukul Sasuke tapi juga tak akan mampu melakukannya. "B-Bodoh..." katanya pelan.

Berikutnya, seperti saran Sasuke. Gaara berusaha menahan diri dan merasakan sentuhan itu di bawah sana. Memang terasa seperlunya, tapi.. bagaimana pun tetap saja kontak fisik di area tersensitifnya. Jadi sesekali suara 'itu' tetap keluar. Dan Sasuke malah menyuruhnya membebaskannya saja daripada bibirnya luka kalau terus digigit untuk menahan diri.

"...mengerti?"

Pada hari pertama Gaara memang tetap keras kepala. Tapi kala bibirnya benar-benar mulai luka... hari-hari berikutnya pun tak lagi begitu.

"Ahhh... hahh... umn... Sasuke..."

Sasuke sendiri hanya melirik ekspresinya setiap sampai di tahap itu. "Sebentar lagi," katanya. Palingan hanya seperti itu tiap kali Gaara sudah sampai di titik batas. "Tahan."

Walaupun pada hari entah ke berapa, Gaara justru tertohok luar biasa ketika bendanya berdiri di tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berpandangan.

Gaara seketika merasa tercoret-coret. Dia terbawa urat malu yang mulai putus. Tapi Sasuke justru mengecup bibirnya. _Cup. _Hanya sedetik. Dan sekilas. Tapi Gaara justru diam saja saat itu. Tidak protes atau apa meski dulu-dulu sangat benci hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Misal Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia bertanya dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu. Lalu mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Atau kau ingin aku keluar dari sini?"

Gaara merona tebal. Dia melihat bibir Sasuke sekilas yang baru saja mencumbunya. "A-Anu aku... tidak tahu," katanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, Sasuke. Maksudku, aku kenapa bisa begini..."

Sasuke balas memandang bibirnya. Dan Gaara langsung mengatupkan belahannya yang terbuka. Malu. "Kau tanya padaku... memangnya mau kujawab dengan bagaimana?" tanyanya balik.

Gaara meremas bahu Sasuke. "Ini salahku, kan..."

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. "Bagaimana, hm?"

Gaara meremas bahu Sasuke semakin kuat. "L-Lakukan apapun," katanya. "A-Aku tidak mau sakit..." akunya jujur. Sebab bendanya di bawah sana begitu tegang. Membengkak. Dan di bawah air itu kakinya terus bergeliatan.

"Kau yakin?"

DEG

Gaara tampak ingin menangis. "A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar benci kepada diriku, Sasuke."

"Ssst... jangan dilanjutkan," kata Sasuke. Menggelang. Lalu segera mengangkat Gaara keluar dari air. "Anggap saja ini juga salahku. Mengerti?"

Gaara berdebar keras. Dia takut. Jujur takut. Tapi lengan kanannya justru merangkul Sasuke lebih erat saat itu. Pun ketika tubuh basahnya direbahkan pelan-pelan di ranjang mereka. Dia membiarkan rona itu menyebar hingga ke seluruh kulit. Yang terpampang tanpa sehelai benang. Dan benda dingin yang tegak berdiri meski pahanya sudah coba merapatkan diri.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke sendiri langsung melepas baju atasnya yang agak basah tiap kali memandikan Gaara. Membuangnya ke lantai. Lalu baru menindih sahabatnya itu hati-hati.

Menghindari lengan kirinya yang fraktur dan pergelangan kaki-kakinya yang membiru. Tentu saja.

"Sekali lagi, ini bukan hanya salahmu, hm?" bisik Sasuke kala Gaara mulai menangis. Tanpa suara. Dan pipinya dijatuhi tetesan-tetesan hangat. "Tapi salahku juga. Titik."

"K-Kau yakin?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Menenangkan. "Bukankah sejak awal kau istriku?"

DEG

Gaara nyaris lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik.

"Bukannya itu... hanya candaanmu?"

"Awalnya," kata Sasuke. Dia membelai lembut pipi itu. "Tapi sekarang kita hampir lulus dan masuk SMA. Jadi apa itu suatu hal yang tabu menurutmu?"

"Seharusnya tidak," kata Gaara. "Teman-teman kan—"

"Itu kau mengerti."

"T-Tapi kita kan..."

"Sama laki-laki. Benar sekali," kata Sasuke. "Dan kau boleh membenciku setelah ini."

DEG

"A-Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab. Sasuke justru mengecup Gaara begitu lama setelahnya. Sampai Gaara sendiri berkedip-kedip. Bingung. Sebab kali ini dia dipaksa membuka mulut dan bermain lidah juga. Tak seperti tadi.

"Ahhh... mnhh..."

Sasuke tampak bernafsu saat itu. Tapi dia justru jujur menatap Gaara. Tak menyangkal dan justru mengulangi yang barusan sekali lagi.

Hingga ketika Gaara mulai bersengalan, Sasuke baru mengurung sahabatnya itu diantara dua lengan. "Kau siap?"

Gaara diam. Dia hanya merona dan diam-diam meremas seprai saat itu.

Tanda.

Dan Sasuke mengerti itu. Jadi dia pun berbisik ketika memulainya dengan kecupan kening. "Besok tak akan lagi sama," katanya. Mengarahkan pada realita. "Jadi persiapkan saja seluruh penyesalanmu. Aku akan menjauh kalau kau tidak suka pada akhirnya."

"Umnnnh..."

Gaara terpejam.

Menerima segala sentuhan gila itu.

Bahkan menyatu.

Dengan sahabat baru satu-satunya ini.

Mendesah.

Bersamaan.

Memenuhi ruangan.

Seolah-olah tak ada lagi hari esok.

Tapi Gaara jutru diam ketika ditatap lembut. Dibanjiri di dalam saat di puncak. Bahkan tidak melawan sekali pun meski setelahnya dipeluk erat hingga pagi. Di atas seprai dan selimut berantakan itu. Berdua. Mereka ternyata terbangun tanpa ada penyesalan sebesar yang Sasuke khawatirkan.

"Sasuke..."

Gaara meraih wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke pun kehilangan rasa tegangnya perlahan-lahan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Umn."

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu."

"Kau ingin aku pergi setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Maksudku, pindah kosan atau semacamnya—"

"Jangan," sela Gaara tanpa sadar. "Pokoknya jangan... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau begitu."

"Benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu memejamkan mata, ketika sadar akan dikecup.

"Umn."

Dan waktu itu telah merubah segalanya. Mereka. Yang disebut teman. Sahabat. Atau apalah.

Benarkah hanya sebatas itu?

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya.

Gaara terbingung ketika melihat sesosok mirip Sasuke di depannya. Tepat baru bangun tidur pula. Tapi 28 tahun lebih tua.

"Oh... aku Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke," kata Fugaku sembari mengulurkan tangan. Dia tampak segar dengan penampilan ala dosen eksekutif waktu itu. "Dan kau pasti Sabaku Gaara, seseorang yang disebut istri anakku?"

DEG

"Apa?"

Di tangan Fugaku ada kunci serep. Gaara jadi yakin pria ini asli ayah Sasuke. Hanya saja... rasanya tetap aneh setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari mulutnya.

"Jadi benar..."

Bukannya memaksa Gaara menjabat tangannya. Pria itu justru tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut. Sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi tunggal di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Eh? Anu..."

"Kau sudah ditandai rupanya."

Gaara terbeku ketika lehernya yang memerah disentuh sekilas.

Bukannya merasa aneh. Pria itu justru melebarkan senyum ketika menatapnya.

"Sudah berapa kali dia menidurimu?" tanyanya.

DEG

Pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan. Sungguh.

"Mn. B-Baru sekali?"

Lebih aneh lagi dirinya... yang mengatakan itu begitu saja meski merasa janggal sejak awal.

"Benarkah? Bukannya sudah hampir tiga bulan dia mengenalmu?" kekeh Fugaku. "Sabar sekali dia kali ini..."

"Eh... maksudnya?"

"Jadi kau belum diceritai dia apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku balik. "Tentang perceraianku?"

"Anu... sudah," kata Gaara. "Sasuke bilang Nyonya Uchiha dan kakaknya ada di Jerman sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"L-Lalu?" bingung Gaara. "Dia belajar giat untuk berbahasa Jerman dan ingin liburan disana?"

"Terus?"

"Terus... mn..." gumam Gaara bingung. "...eh?"

Dia refleks terbeku ketika merasakan Fugaku mendekat dan mengecup keningnya sayang. Bahkan meraih wajahnya diam-diam dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Anak yang polos sekali... hm..." gumam Fugaku. "Jadi seperti ini pilihannya. Haha..."

"Anu... kenapa Anda—"

"Panggil aku Ayah."

DEG

"Hah?"

Fugaku senyum. "Dan kau sudah lulus sensor penilaianku. Bagus-bagus..."

Sialnya... tak lama setelah itu Sasuke masuk ke sana. Baru pulang dari latihan panahan. Melihat mereka seintim itu. Sampai-sampai menatap tajam Fugaku... bukannya dia.

"Ayah, jangan ganggu dia!" katanya tegas. Lalu menarik Fugaku agak menjauh dari Gaara.

"Sasuke... dia kan ayahmu," kata Gaara cemas. "Kenapa kau—"

"Ya tapi dia berbahaya. Jangan biarkan dia mendekatimu," larang Sasuke. Lalu menatap tajam Fugaku yang justru terkekeh saja kepadanya. "Ayah... kau sudah mengapakan dia sebelum aku datang?" tanyanya urgen.

"Wah... wah... sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, tapi malah begini... perlakuanmu?" kata Fugaku.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke mendadak menjambak kerahnya.

"Hei, aku serius."

Marah.

Membuat Gaara benar-benar bingung dengan situasi saat itu. "Tunggu dulu, Sasuke—"

"Mumpung baru kutanya baik-baik... mengerti kan?"

Dan situasi itu terus berlanjut hingga Fugaku benar-benar mengalah untuk menceritakan segalanya. Dibantu Gaara menjelaskan bahwa Fugaku hanya mencium keningnya sebelum minta dipanggil Ayah.

Berikutnya Gaara baru tahu fakta yang inti. Dan Sasuke tentu tidak akan menceritakan itu langsung... waktu dia baru menjadi teman serumahnya dulu. Yakni kisah di balik perceraian orangtuanya. Yang ternyata lebih parah daripada bayangannya kala itu.

"Pria tua itu memang sering meniduri Kakak kalau tidak ada kami di rumah," kata Sasuke. Setelah Fugaku pergi meninggalkan kotakan oleh-oleh di atas meja. "Makanya Ibu memilih cerai dan membawanya ke Jerman. Sementara aku disini bersama Ayah."

"Begitu..." desah Gaara. Dia memandang Sasuke dan penasaran. Tapi diam dan tak mau bertanya. Sampai Sasuke peka sendiri pada akhirnya.

"Ayah juga sering meniduriku setelahnya," jelas Sasuke. Apa adanya. "Tapi tidak seobsesi dia ke Kakak. Karena aku memang cuma pelampiasan."

"Begitu..."

"Kau ada pertanyaan?"

"Mn. Sebenarnya ada."

Mereka berpandangan.

"Katakan saja."

"Anu... sebenarnya kenapa ayahmu berkata seperti itu padaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Berkata seperti apa?"

"Kau cerita soal aku ya... ke dia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maksudku... kau... menyebutku istri atau semacamnya," kata Gaara. Merona. "Dan kenapa dia bilang pilihanmu padaku tepat."

"Ah... aku memang sudah bilang akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat sejak tinggal sendiri," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. "Jadi ayah tidak akan menggangguku lagi kalau benar."

"Begitu..."

"Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan."

Gaara diam.

Jadi sejak awal dia sudah masuk ke dalam lingkup incaran Sasuke. Parah sekali jika tidak menyadarinya. Pantas saja sahabatnya itu sudah membuka tangan sejak hari pertama. Menyebutnya pasangan hidup malah.

"Kau menyesal?"

Ditanya begitu, Gaara bingung. Karena di situasi normal, harusnya iya. Tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa bayangkan bila Sasuke tak ada disisinya saat ini.

"Mn. Tidak juga."

"Benarkah?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi dia meraih tengkuk Sasuke kali ini. Balas mengecupnya setelah selama ini hanya jadi penerima.

"Menyesal atau tidak..." desah Gaara. "Yang pasti aku benar-benar senang ada kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun saat itu. Dan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru dikecup.

Bukannya apa. Sebab Gaara yang mengawali kali ini.

"Begitu..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sementara Gaara memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebisanya.

"Iya."

"Baguslah..."

KEEP OR END?

REVIEW?


End file.
